Networking Fairies
by FairyTail-OnePiece
Summary: Levy, Lucy, Erza and Juvia are just normal High Schoolers. So are Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal and Gray. But again, Internet changes everything.. This time in a different way. GaLe/Gajevy AU, NaLu AU, Jerza AU and Gruvia AU.
1. Fairy Tail High School

**Hello guys! So this my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE AMAZING HIRO MASHIMA DOES.**

* * *

XOXOX

When Levy woke up, it was already 7:35.

"WHAAAAT?!" She screamed, then rushed to get herself ready for school.

 _And Lu-chan will be so annoyed..._

XOXOX

As soon as she arrived at her school, Levy heard a voice which was unmistakably Lucy's.

"Hey, Levy-chan!"

"Hey, Lu-chan!" She said as she turned around to see her best friend.

"Levy-chan, you seem a bit down today."

"Do I? Or are you just becoming blind?" She teased.

"Hey, don't tease me!"

"I'm not, Lu-chan. I'm not down at all, so I was just a bit worried that you might become blind, or at the very least, colour-blind..." She joked.

"Levy-chan~!" Lucy pouted.

"You look so cute when you pout, Lu-chan!" Levy laughed.

"Hey, what's with you today?"

"What? Nothing! I didn't have sugar for breakfast or anything." Levy said sarcastically as she started walking towards their homeroom.

"Of course you didn't, you-" Lucy started as caught up to the short bookworm.

"You know I wasn't being serious, Lu-chan. You don't have to point it out for me to know." Levy smiled to let her bestie know that she meant no offence.

Lucy glared at her, and she laughed while saying, "okay, let's get to class, we're gonna be late!"

XOXOX

"Lu-chan, why haven't you been on Tumblr recently?" Levy inquired. Lucy watched the bluenette bite into her sandwich as she processed the question she had been asked.

"What?" She asked back, slightly confused.

 _I've been on every day!_

"What do you mean by what?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"I have been on!" Lucy answered, even more confused.

"What?!" Levy exclaimed.

"What do YOU mean by what?" It was Lucy's turn to raise an eyebrow now.

"Isn't your blog's name _LucyHF_?"

"Ah, I changed it to _SpiritMage_ the day I told you that it was _LucyHF_. But that doesn't really change anything, you told me that you had followed me before I changed it!"

"You should've told me earlier! Didn't I tell you that I accidentally unfollowed nearly everyone I was following?! In fact, I was left following only Wendy, Erza-san and Mira!"

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry. Anyway, there's another person with the URL _LucyHF?_ Strange.." Lucy muttered as her eyes followed a tall Jock. He was a new student at Fairy Tail High School, and he had piercings all over him. Lucy cringed at the thought of getting pierced on her arms, more or less above her eyes. Apparently, he had come from a different high school after an earthquake in that area with a girl named Juvia. "His name is Gajeel, and he used to be a big bully in his old school," Mirajane Strauss, the school's biggest gossiper, had told her, "plus, I heard that he laughs in a weird way."

 _I better avoid him,_ Lucy made a mental note, _he sounds too much like that Dragneel jerk and-_

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by some yelling.

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

And just with that one demand, Lucy knew all too well who was at that scene. She knew so well that she could imagine every single millisecond of it while she watched her favourite show, One Piece. Lucy sighed as she covered her face with her hands in annoyance.

 _This is going to be a long lunch.._

XOXOX

Levy looked around as she thought about what Lucy said.

 _Who could it be? Best guess is that someone is posing to be her, she is the only daughter of the Heartfillia family. But still, it's wierd.._

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE FIGHTING DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN STRIP!"

"SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD BE USED TO IT BY NOW!"

"KYAAA! HE STRIPPED AGAIN!"

"DETENTION, GRAY FULLBUSTER!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, STRIPPING IN SCHOOL?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! AND YOU CAN SHUT UP ALREADY, FLAME BRAINS!"

"YOU SHUT UP, ICE PRINCESS!"

"FOR WHAT REA-"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!"

Levy turned to see the commotion. It was normal for Natsu and Gray to be fighting and for the Student Council President to be breaking them up. But what wasn't normal was that when she turned, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a boy.

"Oh, look at that. You guys look hilarious, gihi."

* * *

 **So, did you guys like it? Should I continue? Sorry it was a pretty short chapter, and some characters might be a little OOC. But I hope you guys liked it because I spent the whole night writing this! Please give feedback if you didn't like it, or ask any questions. But anyway, thanks for reading this chapter!**


	2. After School

**Thank you so much for all the support on the first chapter! Sorry in advance if some characters are OOC!**

* * *

 **DICLAIMER: THIS AMAZING WRITER DOES NOT OWN THE MORE AMAZING FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE!**

* * *

XOXOX

For the rest of that day, Levy couldn't think straight.

 _Concentrate on your work, Levy!_ She kept on telling herself.

She sighed. This was impossible. She kept on thinking about the new boy.

"Ms. McGarden!" Her teacher yelled at her.

"Ah! Y-Yes?" She replied nervously. She hadn't been listening for the whole lesson.

"Can you please sum up what I said?"

"U-Um.." If Levy knew the subject, she would've been able to briefly explain because she studies everything beforehand.

'Trigonometry' Levy saw Lucy mouth to her. Levy gratefully smiled to her and informed their teacher about Sin, Cos and Tan to prove that she was 'listening'.

After she finished, Lucy gave her a thumbs-up which she returned in relief.

 _Thank God for Lucy,_ the bookworm sighed, _Thank God for my studies._

XOXOX

"Oh, Lu-chan.. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there.." Levy sighed for the millionth time that day.

"I know what you would've done," Lucy replied, "You would have told Ms. Beons that you didn't really understand what she said, and she would be wasting her time about now."

"That's exactly what I would've done. But still, it's saving more time because I've learnt basically everything about Trignometry and I've studied it since fourth grade. God, it's an easy subject."

"That's true. And I would be walking home all by myself right now, too. So we're both glad that I was there. And I don't know about Ms. Beons, but she's probably glad she didn't have to waste time on someone like you."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Levy growled.

"Nothing.." Lucy giggled, holding her hands up to show innocence.

"Well, see ya!" Levy bid her best friend farewell before she entered her house.

XOXOX

As soon as Lucy opened her front door, she ran to her room without greeting anyone.

 _Wait, I don't have anyone. The only one I have is Plue here.._ She muttered to herself as she patted her snow-white Teacup Pomeranian.

"Aw! You're so cute!" The blonde squealed ecstatically. It had been already four months since she bought the small cutie for company, but she still couldn't seem to get used to his cuteness.

Lucy opened up Tumblr from her laptop and on the top of her dashboard was a post from _SolidScriptMage_. She liked commented on it as she thought about the origin of the name.

XOXOX

A couple of years ago, she had created, with her friends, a game. They had to come up with magical powers for themselves and think about how they would be useful in difficult situations. Apparently, one of the boys from the cool group had overheard their conversation and shared it with the whole school. They thought it was an awesome idea, and sometimes they played with the girls. But the game was growing hotter by the second and they played with them more every day, so they soon decided to form a group: the 'The Game' Group. It consisted of Lucy and Levy, the two smartest nerds in the school, two boys from the popular group (Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster), and Gray's obvious to-be girlfriend, Juvia. The Student Council President, Erza Scarlet, had joined too with her boyfriend Jellal Freandez. That's 7 students, but Gajeel Redfox, the new boy, was obviously planning to join since he was 'mates' with Natsu and Gray. The group had all shared Skypes and Tumblrs, but since the President didn't have Instagram and she didn't want to miss out, she convinced them to keep to themselves for until she made her own. Well, she didn't really convince them, she forced them to.

Lucy looked at her list of powers she kept on Microsoft Word. It kept her on track of what magic each of them wanted to have.

"Lucy: Celestial Sprit Mage.

Power: To summon in spirits from a different dimension.

Reason:'I don't really have much company at home.. And they can have different powers to help me.'" She read out loud.

"Levy: Solid Script Mage.

Power: Form any element in the shape of its word.

Reason: 'Sounds cool. Plus, I love literacy, so I'll be pleased working with words.'

Erza: Requip Mage." Lucy took her laptop from her desk and balanced it on her pillow so she could lie on her stomach as she re-read it, then continued.

"Power: Equip weapons and amour or clothing easily." She noticed Plue tilting her head in her direction, and it was pretty hard to ignore.

"Reason:" Lucy started to read. But Plue was still staring.

"Rea.. Plue! You're distracting me! Don't look at me like that!" That made Plue tilt his head even more, if that's possible. She gave it one more go.

"Reason: 'It will help me with my..' Oh, Plue… Come here, then!"

Plue started barking. "Plue!" The bright-haired teen exclaimed, "Don't bark! There's no one th.." Her voice trailed off as she looked behind her out her window. There was a certain sakura-haired boy trying to get in through the window.

Their eyes met.

It was Natsu Dragneel.

 _What the heck?!_

* * *

 **Do you guys like it? It's my first fanfic, so sorry if it's horrible! TWO WARNINGS: 1. SPOILER ALERT NEXT CHAPTER! 2. THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG FANFIC!**


	3. Skype

**Thanks again again for all the support! Hope you guys enjoy chapter three!**

 **DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

XOXOX

Levy walked in through her door to see her two stupid brothers, Jet and Droy, waiting for her. It was normal. She ignored them and walked all the way to her room without stopping. "Levy-chan! You're so mean!" She heard Droy complain as she closed her door and locked it.

 _Wait no, that's Jet. Confusing much.._

"Yeah! You should have more empathy to your older brothers, Levy-chan!"

 _Ignore them._

"Levy-chan! Lucy-san's here!"

 _Ignore them._

"Levy-chaaaan! Dinner is served, and it's your favourite; Meat!"

 _Ignore- wait, what?_

"IDIOT! THAT'S NOT HER FAVOURITE! THAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE!"

 _Ignore them._

"But Levy-chan! It's your favourite type of meat: Chicken!"

 _Ignore them._

"Levy-chan! Dessert is apple pie!"

 _Ignore them._

"Levy-chan! Aunt Aries is here to eat dinner with us!"

"WILL YOU GUYS QUIT TRYING TO LURE ME OUT?!"

"But.."

"But WHAT?! Go away! I'll never come out!"

Levy heard whimpers and sad sobbing, but ignored them again. She rolled her eyes as she logged on her laptop and jumped on Tumblr. There she made a post saying: 'My brothers are being so annoying, they're trying to lure me out of my room to 'play' with them. Jeez, they're older than me, and they're so immature! Right now they're whimpering and all because I rejected them. (Rolls eyes)'

She received many notes but most of them were reposts and comments saying how annoying it is to have siblings. Then she received a like and comment from Lucy. It said: You make me feel really glad that I don't have any siblings.. Oh, and please don't forget we need to watch the new One Piece episode at 6:40!

Levy felt happy for Lucy but was still annoyed by her male siblings who were still stifling sobs. Then she got a comment from _FireNatsuDragonSlayer_.

He had said: 'My little sister ain't that bad.. Although my brother is really really REALLY… (Can't think of a word to describe him)'

She commented: ' _FireNatsuDragonSlayer_ , Annoying?'

'No.' Natsu replied.

' _FireNatsuDragonSlayer_ , Weird?'

'Weird… Is an understatement.'

'What's he like, _FireNatsuDragonSlayer_?'

'Let's talk on Skype. This is annoying.'

XOXOX

'So what's he like?' Levy typed, repeating the question as soon as she got on Skype.

'Black hair, looks innocent, about 20, name is Zeref.'

Levy sweat-dropped. 'No you idiot, I mean how he acts.'

'Ohh. Well, he's always late, sometimes he returns home the next day. In fact, one day he returned after a whole week when everyone thought he was dead! Even his friends didn't know where he was. We had a big funeral and everything, which was just a waste of money. Wendy was really mad when she realised we had spent a quarter of our savings.'

'Who's Wendy?'

'My little sister! Who else?!'

'What about your parents? They should be mad more than anyone..' Levy questioned.

'Sorry, I've got to go.'

Suddenly Levy felt bad.

Oh no.. She covered her mouth instinctually although it was her hands doing the typing. Why did I say that?

'Sorry :/' was all the short-haired teen could type.

"Levy! Dinner's ready! Come whenever you want, but the food will get cold!" She heard Jet, no, Droy, shout.

"I'll just microwave it!" Levy yelled.

"… But you can't! The spaghetti is made out of.. Metal! The microwave will explode!"

"What stupid excuse," Levy muttered to herself, "They're so stupid. I mean, who eats metal?!"

-At Gajeel's house-

A certain red-eyed high-schooler got an steel and metal salad ready for himself. Many people say that metal and steel are basically the same thing, but Gajeel could tell the difference, even if the difference was small. He was happily devouring a can as he flipped a page of his favourite manga, One Piece. He saw an image of Zoro the swordsman and thought for the millionth time how delicious Zoro's katanas would be. He shook the thought off and was eating a few pea-sized knobs when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find a mailman holding a big parcel he had ordered. He grunted, took the parcel and was about to close the door when he saw the mailman staring at him in shock and worry. "What?" He frowned.

"Um.. Sir, you have… Metal.. Stuck between your teeth.." He stuttered.

Gajeel grinned and found the piece of metal with his tongue. "You mean this? Oh, it happens all the time, you see, when I eat little iron knobs. It's kind of annoying, but they're really yummy." But when he looked back at the mailman, he had fled, and it was then Gajeel remembered that he was the only living human who ate metal like it was nothing.

 _Ugh, I forget this way too often._ He snorted.

-Back at Levy's house-

"I'd be surprised if I saw anyone eat iron.. I mean, there's like a lot of magic tricks, but they're tricks! Not genuine!" She kept on murmuring..

Then Levy saw the time on her laptop. 6:45.

Oh no! Lu-chan!

XOXOX

Lucy tapped her fingers against her desk, waiting for Levy to give her the sign to call. Her status said that she was online.

 _What's taking her so long to say one thing?!_

'Sorry Lu-chan! You can call now!'

 _Finally._

Lucy clicked on the video camera button, frowning.

"What took you so long?" Lucy demanded.

Levy jumped. "Uh, well, I was talking to Natsu, and"

"Natsu? Why, is he your new boyfriend now?" Lucy cut her off.

"WHAT?!" Levy yelled.

"Haha, I'm just joking, Levy-chan."

The short nerd pouted. "Well, do you want to watch it now?"

"Sure," Lucy replied while clicking the 'play' button.

The two girls watched episode 702 of their favourite anime, One Piece, and laughed at each other's reactions in a playful manner. It took Lucy's mind off what had occurred after school.

-Flashback-

 _Lucy stared at her strangely pink-haired classmate just as he stared at her._

What the..

 _None of them broke their gaze. Then Natsu slowly opened her window and jumped in. "What did you do to my room?!" He yelled._

 _Lucy didn't reply, she just stared at him, horrified. A lot of thoughts shot in her head, but all of them were kicked straight out. Then she finally shouted: "THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS MY ROOM!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?! GET OUT!"_

 _This time, Natsu looked at her with a horrified expression._

 _"What.. Is your address?" He said slowly._

 _"LIKE HELL I'LL TELL SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"_

 _"I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT WHICH HOUSE I'M IN RIGHT NOW!"_

 _"IT'S NUMBER 16!"_

 _"ON JUPITER AVENUE?!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"SHIT!"_

 _"You swear?!"_

 _"DOESN'T EVERYONE SWEAR?! YOU WIERDO!"_

 _"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A WEIRDO?! IF I'M WEIRD, THEN CALLING YOU PSYCHO IS A COMPLETE UNDERSTATEMENT!"_

 _"HEY! WHY AM I-"_

 _"YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ASKING THAT WHEN YOU JUST BROKE INTO A HOUSE WITH A GIRL LIVING IN IT BY HERSELF?!" Lucy gasped and quickly covered her mouth as to take back what she had just said._

 _"I THOUGHT IT WAS MY- Wait, what? You live by yourself?!"_

 _"NO! ARE YOU DEAF?!" Lucy desperately tried to cover up what she had said._

 _"I SWEAR THAT I HEARD YOU SAY THAT!"_

 _"LIAR!"_

 _"YOU'RE THE LIAR HERE!"_

 _"NO I'M NOT!" Lucy defended._

 _"FINE THEN!"_

 _"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Lucy asked again._

 _"BECAUSE MY HOUSE IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOURS!"_

 _"SO?!"_

 _"SO I MISCOUNTED AND I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY HOUSE! WHY THE HECK IS YOUR ROOM IN THE EXACT SAME PLACE AS MINE IN MY HOUSE?!"_

 _"I DON'T KNOW! AND SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU ALWAYS ENTER YOUR HOUSE THROUGH YOUR BEDROOM WINDOW?!"_

 _"YES! IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THAT?!"_

 _"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT! WHO DOES THAT?!"_

 _"ME!"_

 _Lucy felt like bashing her head against the wall a million times._

 _After a long hour of negotiating, Lucy finally got Natsu to leave. Lucy face-palmed herself._ How can someone be that stupid?! _She thought._ He's too stupid, he probably can't even handle his own stupidness. _(Author's Note: Whatever that means..)_

-Flashback End-

XOXOX

"Hello? Lu-chan… Are you still there?!" Levy waved her hand in front of her camera.

She's spacing out.. Levy sighed.

"EARTH TO LU-CHAN! ARE YOU THERE?!" She screamed.

"W-what? Sorry Levy-chan! I was spacing out, dammit.."

"Yes you were," Levy sighed again, "what were you thinking about?"

"Uh, well.."

"Tell me!" Then she added: "If it's a secret, I'll keep it a secret, Lu-chan!"

"It's not a secret." Lucy muttered. Then she started talking about how she saw Natsu climbing on her outer window and a fight they had about how stupid each other were.

"…So yeah." Lucy ended.

"Well."

"Yeah.." Lucy sweat-dropped.

"That's… Really… Weird."

"I know."

"Hey, how much do you know about Natsu?" Levy whispered in a gossipy tone.

"What, are you the new Mira?"

"NO!" Levy yelled.

Lucy laughed, "Well, all I know is that he can do cool fire tricks and his age, gender, his hair colour, eye colour and where he lives."

"Are you a stalker?!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Oh wait, you know because he told you, right?" Levy referred to the ridiculous event that had happened earlier that day.

"Yup."

"But.. Did you know that his parents don't live with him?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know the full details, but when I asked him about his parents, he switched the subject. So something must have happened, I'm guessing."

"Oh."

Silence.

"O…kay..?" Levy tried to break the silence.

"Okay." Lucy giggled. (Author's Note: LOL )

"Omg Lucy you're still into that?"

"Yup! TFIOS is awesome!"

"Oh my God." Levy facepalmed, not wanting to hear all the fangirling from her bestie. Then she heard knocking.

"Oh, I gotta go." Lucy hurriedly said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Levy said before she hung up.

 _Ugh, I'm hungry._ She walked out, her stomach grumbling.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I had to add TFIOS in! Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter (assuming that you read it and didn't skip all the way to the end), you're awesome! XD**


	4. Pizza Delivery Suprise

**Hello guys! Thanks again for all the support so far! I really appreciate it, and I hope you guys stick around for more! Sorry in advance, this chapter is pretty short and I haven't been updating for a while... I've been both sick and busy. Uploading this in my bed right now via my iPad ;-;**

 **DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY.**

 **PIZZA IS FREAKIN AWESOME PEOPLE!**

* * *

XOXOX

Lucy reluctantly removed herself from her desk and walked out of her room to answer the door. Since she lived alone, every night she had to either cook (something she wasn't very good at) or order take-away. That was also one reason why she liked hanging out with her friends.

Tonight she had just ordered pizza because she didn't feel like eating anything else.

"Hi!" Lucy opened her door to see a delivery man who was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and matching dark pants with an apron advertising the local pizza store.

Lucy was about to greet him back when she noticed that the man had pink hair.

"NATSU?!" She exclaimed.

Natsu just looked up at her with an expression she couldn't read, then he shook his head. "I tried to hide my hair…"

"Why? People won't judge you, you know."

"Yes they will! They have, and they will. But that's not the reason why, anyway." He pouted.

Lucy stared at him and blinked once; silently asking him to continue.

"Because I didn't want you to recognise me."

 _How- oh, that's right. He knows my address._

"Why?"

"Because what I didn't want was this exact situation." Natsu said.

Silence.

"It's cold." Natsu quite randomly stated.

"I know. I'm not dumb." Lucy replied.

"The pizza will get cold."

"No matter, I can just microwave it." Lucy pointed out.

"I will get cold."

"Want me to microwave you?" She joked.

"Hmm..."

"WAIT, YOU'RE REALLY CONSIDERING THAT?"

"No. I was thinking about how weird you can be."

A vein in Lucy's head popped and she gritted her teeth."Okay. Gimme the freaking pizza and leave." She ordered, putting emphasis on the 'leave'.

Natsu took the box and gave it to Lucy. It was warm. Too warm to believe that it was in the cold for at least ten minutes. At least, that was what it felt like.

"I kept it warm." Natsu seemed to understand her confusion.

"Ewww! I'm not gonna eat something that's been so close to a person like you!" Lucy teased.

"Eughh! I don't mean body heat! That'll be gross!" Natsu scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out to make a grossed out expression.

He revealed a well-tanned hand which was holding a well-lit… Fire.

"Wha...?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. It was obviously a fake.

"Not a fake!" Natsu grinned, proud of himself. "I learnt how to do fire tricks from my old man when I was little."

"Woah, cool! You should show me more. I mean, us. Like, our group. The GIRL'S side of the group. I doubt the boys would care. After all, they all have their own special ability too, right?" Lucy kind of fumbled with the words as she tried to say what she wanted to say quickly.

Natsu sniggered. "The ice princess doesn't have any special abilities except for the fact that he's good at sculpting with ice. Us 'Dragon Slayers' can eat our element… Somehow… And it makes us special."

"Wait, you can eat fire?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well, sort of. It's another fire trick. Plus, Gajeel's element is iron! He can eat metal."

"What about Gray, then? He can eat… Ice. Oh. Everyone can eat ice!" Lucy felt stupid.

"Yeah, but he's also not cold. He's never cold. I'm ALWAYS cold!" Natsu complained.

"At least you're never hot." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not." Natsu shrugged. "BUT THE COLD IS THE WORST! I WANNA GO HOME AND HAVE A HOT BATH!" He shivered.

Lucy laughed. "Okay, you can go home now. Thanks a lot for keeping my pizza warm!"

"No problem!" Natsu grinned, showing a row of shiny teeth. She noticed that his canines were also extra pointy, like a devil's or a dragon's. She also saw a tinge of pink play on his cheeks as he waved goodbye and dashed into the house next to her.

What she didn't notice, though, was the fact that she herself was blushing at his genuine smile.

* * *

 **I hope that was okay! Thanks for reading this chapter (assuming that you did) and don't forget to leave a review to tell me how well I did! I love all of you guys!**


	5. Natsu Eats Dinner (Filler)

**Sorry guys, this is a really short chapter and there isn't any development in it. I was bored, but I didn't want to work on anything major on the story just yet, so I guess this is just a filler. But I swear next chapter will be a better one!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY AND ITS PLOT.**

* * *

XOXOX

Wendy was making fried rice and chicken for dinner when she heard a crash of falling furniture. She didn't pay much attention to it since it only meant that her older brother was home.

"Natsu nii-san!" She called as she plated the food, "dinner is served!"

"Coming!" His voice replied, followed by a series of footsteps.

Wendy opened a drawer and placed cutlery beside the plates as Natsu took his place at the dining table.

"Zeref nii-san is still nowhere to be seen.." Wendy sighed after her hungry brother started to dig in.

"Rmlrmm? (Really?)" he replied as he tried to stuff a whole drumstick in his mouth.

Wendy sweat-dropped.

"Dtsm stmmpd. Ddnt thm shm tht thmd smmch mml mnvr Mgnmnlm? M bt mn clmd- (That's stupid. Didn't they say that they'd search all over Magnolia? I bet I could-)"

"Why don't you try finishing your food first, onii-san?" Wendy interrupted. It was hard taking someone like Natsu seriously, especially when he was stuffing his mouth with food.

Natsu let out an "mmf" of agreement, only to add three wings and two tenderloins into his mouth. After he de-boned and swallowed all of that, he gobbled up all of his fried rice and started munching on the main body of a chicken. He finished that in about two seconds and gulped down a large glass of water as Wendy gave him another serving of fried rice. Without thanking her, he snatched the plate out of her hands and dumped it all into his mouth. He hadn't even started devouring that as he reached for two drumsticks - one to hold in each hand - and started tearing at the meat as soon as all the rice went down his throat. Wendy refilled his empty glass of water for him, and once she finished she glanced at him in both disgust and disbelief as he ate. Having finished the chicken's legs, Natsu had moved on to its wings.

The wings were Wendy's favourite part of the chicken, but to Natsu, it was the most annoying since it had the most bones. Once he had even tried swallowing them, saying: "it's a better way to eat; more faster and easier!" Wendy had tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and they ended out in the hospital.

She glanced again at Natsu, who was now stuffing his face with tenderloins. She had bought five trays of a dozen, but it looked like even 60 wasn't enough. She sighed. At the shops, everyone would look at her weirdly for buying so much food. The man at the cash register asked her about ten times if she was sure about buying so much, especially because she looked like a ten-year-old completing chores for her mommy.

When she looked back at her older brother, he was reaching over the table, trying to steal some of her food. She brought her plate of fried rice closer to her as if she were protecting it – which she was. When Natsu withdrew, she took his plate and filled it up again, only to have it emptied within three seconds. Then she took her spoon and brought a big spoonful to her mouth when she saw Natsu licking the last pieces of chicken off the plate. She ate her spoonful of rice and stood up again to get more chicken from the oven. After another hour of refilling for her older brother, she finally could settle down and finish her dinner. Natsu had gone back to his room, finally feeling satisfied with the amount of food he had eaten.

She had only eaten a few spoonfuls when she heard the front door open; a signal that Zeref was FINALLY back.

Wendy reluctantly removed herself from her food and walked down the hallway to greet her brother.

Then she saw her Turkish Angora, Carla, and Natsu's strange extra-blue Chartreux, Happy, happily eating their cat food, and she felt a sharp thread of jealousy pierce through her heart.

She sighed. _At least Zeref nii-san isn't big eater.._

* * *

 **So that's about it. Poor Wendy ;-; And I'm sorry if she's a bit OOC. I tried to make her as polite as possible, but in a situation like that, I couldn't make her too polite since that would just be wierd and I don't know anyone who could not be annoyed with a brother with that kind of eating habits.**

 **The latest episode of Fairy Tail T-T *sniffs* Aquariuss**


End file.
